Mine
by Noien-sama
Summary: Naruto get hurt and loses his memory, then gets saves by Pein who takes advantage of the situation. yaoi PeinNaru.
1. Chapter 1

N: PeinNaru is not my forte so please with me on this. This a request fic for my friend DiaryAnjo or RisingSunRemix or to me Dia-chan. she loves this pairing. Well anyway hope you all like!

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

**"kyuubi"**

_**'Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"Zetsu talking"

* * *

Warnings: yaoi, dubious consent sex and slight fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter one: opportunist

* * *

Pein was always an opportunist. No matter the situation. If he could get something good out of it he would. And finding a broken and bleeding Naruto was a very good opportunity indeed.

Hearing from one of his suburbanites that the young boy had a bad falling out with his team over him being the container for the demon fox. Leaded by the pink haired chit Sakura Haruno. After being yelled and screamed at for hours Naruto ran from them to escape the hurtful words and they followed, not letting up on there verbal assault. Naruto sobbing uncontrollably tripped over a root and fell down a steep hill filled with sharp rocks and broken logs.

Hitting his head numerous times on them before coming to a stop and passing out due to the blood loss.

His ex-teammates looking over him from atop the hill doing nothing to help. Turning away and leaving him there to die alone. Pein picked up the boy bridal style and transported them both to the Akatsuki's temporary hide out.

Zetsu was there waiting on him and took the boy to heal him. Pein felt a faint spark of jealously seeing Naruto in another man's(whatever he is) arms but stomped it down. It was no need for it. Naruto was his whether he knew it or not.

"I'll be able to tell you his condition when I'm done, Pein-sama" Zetsu said then turned to Naruto and started to get to work on the wounded boy.

Pein nodded and walked down to his office to await the prognosis. Calling Kohan to him to bring him work to past the time.

As he looked over mission reports he smiled to himself. A smile that made Kohan nervous. The blue haired woman looked at him from the corner of her eye. He looked very much like the cat who got the canary.

* * *

Naruto gasped as he woke up. His body felt like it was weak and he whimpered. He could hardly move and it scared him. Drawing Zetsu's attention. Naruto due to the Kyuubi healed at a very quick rate and he was no longer severely hurt like when first arrived. And along with Zetsu's healing prowess he was almost up to full health. Except that grave head injury. The wound itself was healed but the psychological damage was unknown.

Naruto looked around in confusion before his eyes landed on Zetsu and he shook in fear. Who and what was this man?

"so you're awake hmm." Zetsu mumbled to himself and walked out of the room leaving a scared Naruto strapped down on the white hospital bed.

Naruto felt dizziness wash over him and closed his eyes for a moment then opened them to see a tall orange haired figure standing quietly over him. The man's eyes bore into him and Naruto couldn't help but blush at the hard stare. The man smirked at him and bent down to his level.

"do you know who I am Naruto-kun?" Naruto shook his head no. the man sighed and looked to the side thinking hard. Naruto mistook this expression for a sad one and frowned.

"I'm s-sorry, should I?" the man looked at him with a completive look and nodded.

"yes, I am your lover after all." Pein said stroking Naruto's red cheek softly .

'_lover?! But I'm only fifteen!' _Naruto searched the mans orange eyes for any type of lies and found none. Pein smiled and Naruto shyly smiled back.

"um, can you tell me why I'm strapped down onto the bed?"

"you were hurt and you thrashed so much Zetu had to restrain you in order to heal you." Pein lied easily taking the bindings off and helped Naruto sit up.

"thank you , um…" Naruto trailed of wishing he knew the man's name. he was his lover after all.

"Pein."

"Pein…." Naruto pulled his knees up to his chest and cried Pein wrapped a arm around Naruto's shoulders and kissed his temple softly.

"what is wrong?" he whispered. Naruto lifted his head a little and sniffed.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm your l-lover and I d-don't remember y-you. You m-must be so hurt!" Naruto croaked out in-between sobs. Pein smiled and buried face in Naruto's neck kissing and biting softly. Naruto shivered and leaned closer.

"it's alright. You're alive aren't you? We'll make new memories." he pulled Naruto into his lap and lifted his head up to kiss the corners of Naruto's mouth., then kissed him fully Naruto inhaled sharply and melted into Pein's embrace. Kissing back shyly and shivering as desire rushed though him. It didn't feel familiar but due to his memory loss he supposed nothing would.

Pein licked along the seam of Naruto's mouth, asking for entrance. Naruto set his hands on Pein's shoulders for balance opened his mouth to the invading muscle. It felt so hot and wet in his mouth and tasted so good! Naruto's toes curled when his own tongue was sucked on and he moaned.

Pein pressed a hand to the small of Naruto's back scooted Naruto closer. Naruto shrieked into the kiss as his hardness meet Pein's rock hard abs and grinded his hips into it to gain more friction. Naruto felt so inexperienced rubbing himself franticly onto Pein as his heated kiss tore him apart.

Naruto broke their kiss to cry out Pein's name as he came and came.

Naruto panted against Pein's neck where his head had fallen. If one little kiss made him come so undone he could wait till they went further.

Naruto blushed furiously and looked up at the smiling Pein. He felt at ease that Pein didn't call attention to him coming so quickly.

"d-do you need me to help y-you?" Naruto asked shyly and cursing himself for it. They probably done this hundreds of times. He wished he wasn't so nervous.

"thank you but no Naru, I just want you to enjoy yourself" Naruto nodded shifting became his come started to go cold.

"shower?" Pein nodded and transported them to his chambers. Pein set Naruto down and pointed to a door to what Naruto assumed was the bathroom. Naruto shook off the dizziness and smiled at Pein before heading off to his shower.

20 minutes later Naruto came back out the now steam filled room wearing nothing but a towel and holding his soiled clothes. On the large silk cover bed was small pile of clothes.

"I'll take those." Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when Pein came out of nowhere and took the clothes from out of his hands.

"I apologize for startling you." his tone and eyes where any but. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and scoffed.

"I wasn't scared." Pein hummed and pointed to the clothes on the bed.

"left some of your clothes out for you to wear, unless you'd rather stay as you are…" he trailed off gazing heatedly at Naruto's body . Naruto blushed and shook his head.

Pein smiled at him left to dispose of the clothes. Naruto sighed and put on the clothes. It was a plain black shirt that stopped at his knees and a small pair of boxer shorts. Naruto guessed that's wore to bed.

'_at least when you and Pein were not doing anything' _his mind helpful supplied. Naruto shook the naughty thoughts away before he turned red as a tomato.

Naruto slipped into the bed and under the covers. Sleepiness washed over him and he fell asleep. Pein cam back and looked at Naruto sleeping so comfortably in his bed. Like he belonged there.

Naruto was his.

And like a good opportunist, he was not gonna let a big opportunity like this get away from him.

* * *

* * *

N: did I do good for my first try? I usually only do Itanaru.

Please tell me what you think

Much love,

N.


	2. Chapter 2

N: hey! Dia-chan liked it! So I'm going to continue it. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this so late. I've been babysitting non-stop for the past couple of days. And I need a new beta. Please help.

* * *

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

**"kyuubi"**

_**'Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"Zetsu talking"

* * *

Warnings: yaoi, dubious consent sex and slight fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter two: trying to remember.

* * *

Naruto was at the akatsuki hideout for three days and he tried really hard to adjust to his life here again. But he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that something was wrong with situation. Something that when with Pein it felt like it wasn't exactly how it really was. Like he wasn't being entirely truthful with him.

Naruto shook his head at the confusing thoughts and sat on 'his' bed. Pein was working and would be back in a few hours. He wanted to surprise Pein with something that he'll think would make him very happy. Naruto felt that he and Pein had went far in their sexual aspect of their relationship. Even though Pein never inclined to anything of the sort, Naruto assumed he was waiting on him to make the first move.

Naruto wanted to try re-familiarize himself with Pein. He wanted with all his heart to remember he and Pein's life together. From their first kiss to their fist time making love. Naruto sighed and pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them.

He wanted more of what they did three days ago but Pein resisted himself from him. He knew his Pein had good intentions and he loved him for it. Really he did.

"but god!!" Naruto flopped back onto the bed and blushed. Putting a hand low on his tummy, where the butterflies fluttered. He whispered. "I want more."

Pein smiled as he cut of the monitor showing him a live feed from his room. Satisfied with Naruto's whispered plea. He would answer it in due time, but there were other matters to take care of first. He was no fool. He didn't believe Naruto would automatically trust him. The boy lived around so much hatred for most of his life, he knew a liar when he saw one. That skill had been beat into him even to the subconscious level.

That is just part of the reasons he will not take Naruto's willing body completely to his bed. Being a child starved of the most basic affections and emotions other than hate, Naruto has always craved it love. Going after the pink haired woman, sustaining numerous blows to his head from her unnatural strength just to get a sliver of positive emotion she gave others.

He could see through the mask Naruto so soundly put up around himself. Bit by bit it tightened, by every rejection, scornful word, and angry glance. Fate put him into Pein's hands. To either crush him or save him. Each choice would prove disastrous.

For him. Or Konaha.

It was obvious to what he had chosen. The wheels of their newly combined destiny where starting to turn.

Pein planned and will come out on top. With a new bride at his side.

Naruto ended up falling asleep waiting for Pein to come back to their room and didn't get to show Pein he was ready for more now. Night had came and gone and morning was here. Naruto lay awake gazing at Pein, searching in his mind for any shred of recognition. Even a glimpse of a moment they must have shared.

Naruto sighed as he breathed in the scent of his lover. Pein had a arm around his shoulders holing him possessively against his chest and Naruto himself was wrapped around Pein like a vine, stealing his body heat.

Naruto spent a lot of time studying Pein face and body and was in awe how perfect he was. Tall, deep voice and a body like a god. Naruto especially liked the numerous piercings that covered his body as well. The one along his nose were his absolute favorites.

When Pein and him lounged in his study, he sat in Pein's lap, head resting comfortably on his broad shoulder while Pein read to him. It made sound childish to be read to but Naruto enjoyed immensely . Having Pein's voice wash over him was heaven.

Sometimes, if he worked up enough courage to do it, he'd reach up and run his fore finger down Pein's nose. Smiling at the feeling of the slightly cool steel of his rings and then stretch his neck to shyly kiss the tip of it. Pein would give him such a soft look that made Naruto wonder if he had done this before. He hoped so.

Just thinking about it made Naruto flush in happiness. Maybe some little part of him was coming back to him in those little moments.

Just maybe.

* * *

N: okay look you guys I'm so freaking tried I could fall asleep under a lawn mower. So sorry this chap is so short. I'll try to update all of my stories as soon as I can, I just need some rest and a beta. Or even some one just to bounce ideas off of.

Sorry again.

Much love,

N .


	3. Chapter 3

N: hey people! New chapter for mine! Just so you know the poll for the rare pairing with uke Naruto is going to closed and a new one is coming in a couple of days so get your vote in before it's to late!

Thanks!

Ps. Update schedules and upcoming stories on my profile!

'thoughts'

"talking"

"**kyuubi" **

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"Zetsu talking"

Warnings: yaoi, dubious consent sex and slight fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter three: oh fuck me.

Naruto smiled lazily, purring softly as strong fingers ran through his hair massaging his scalp gently. He lay half asleep in Pein's lap as his lover worked on mission reports for the Akatsuki. His body cradled snuggly against the man's, head resting comfortably on Pein's broad shoulder. Naruto had managed to convince his lover to let him sit with while he worked as opposed to waiting for him to come to their rooms.

As the days went by Naruto was deemed well enough by his new reluctant friend Zetsu to go outside his room and got to go to meet three new people. Well new to him now. One, a blue haired woman named Kohan who started to give him lessons in cooking after finding him in library looking at cookbooks. They ended being fast friends(again) after that.

The other two people he met on his adventure outside his room where Itachi and Kisame. Itachi was very nice to him and although at first he was quiet and seemingly cold persona, he had a very warm aura around him. It reminded him of Pein in a way. Kisame on other hand was nice too but very blood thirsty. Naruto was kinda freaked out by the man when he started to pull that large sword off his back. Kisame was very adamant about fighting him again and Naruto was very glad when Itachi glared at the man until he put down his weapon and grumbled a sorry to Naruto.

Said blonde just waved him off and said his goodbyes, promising to hang out tomorrow. Both men were probably tired from the mission they just came back from.

Then he visited Zetsu once more and helped him settle an argument with himself over how much water you should feed to a particular plant before getting a check up.

It was like his others eye, ear, nose and mouth check and questions on his head.

" any head aches?"

"no."

"any flashbacks?"

"no."

"did you even remotely recognize anyone?"

"no."

" nightmares?"

"not really."

"explain."

"well, um-" Naruto nibbled on his bottom lip in concentration, trying to remember anything important.

" I was standing on a lake? I think that's what it was, yeah it was. And next to me where two large structures that looked like men facing of each other. And in front of me was some black haired kid. I couldn't see he face though. And then I woke up crying." Naruto looked down as he felt his chest tightening at thought of his dream. Was that a memory? If it was it must have been a bad one for him to wake up crying.

If Naruto kept his head up he would have seen Zetsu's shocked and worried expression flash across his face before turning back to a calm one.

"Naruto-kun I think you can go now." Naruto's head snapped up and he nodded dumbly, still warped up in those mystery feelings.

"oh okay. Thanks Zetsu-kun. See you tomorrow." and with that Naruto got up from the examination table and walked out the room with a wave.

Zetsu stared after Naruto for a moment before starting his report on Naruto's progress.

….

Naruto wondered what was with Zetsu earlier today. He didn't even try to make a joke about eating him at all.

'oh well. I hope it's nothing bad'

Naruto sighed and shifted more comfortably against Pein. That dream with the boy wasn't Naruto's only strange dream he had, but he was embarrassed to mention that to Zetsu. Think about it, talking giant foxes that tell you bed time stories wasn't exactly something you'd want to talk about to someone else. Unless you want them to think your crazy.

That was something Naruto really didn't want to happen. He wanted Pein to think that his progress was going great. He wanted things to go back to normal.

….

Pein inwardly smirked while he read Zetsu's report on Naruto. His little bride was sinking deeper and deeper into his loving lies and soon if Pein played his cards right, Naruto wouldn't want to be able to leave when his memory resurfaced. He had found too much hope and acceptance in his arms to ever think about going back to Konaha's cold hatred.

He knew Naruto's memory will come back to him soon thanks to his occupant. He wasn't stupid nor was Kyuubi being subtle when he visited Naruto in his dreams. The seal on Naruto glowed when he slept and only when he slept.

He didn't know if the fox trusted him or not with it's jailer but he knew it could clearly see that the young blonde would be in better in the long run with him. And if he didn't he'd have to show the great beast he meant well.

Shuffling though his papers Pein pulled out the stack a sheet of paper with an odd seal on it. Written on the bottom of the paper was the name of the seal.

Soul release-88 points

Sasori is already working on a body for the demon king and Itachi is working out the loose ends on the seal.

Pein leant back and ran his fingers down Naruto's back, smirking when he arched into them. It was little signs like that , that confirmed Naruto's desperate need for his touch no matter how fleeting it is.

He wondered how long it will take for Konaha to send out a team to rescue the young blonde, if at all. Tsunade had a connection to the boy but in her position as Hokage, her people in all the blind hate wouldn't want her to send out 'valuable' ninja's for a dead last jinchuriki. But he had an inkling that she may find a way around that. He hoped so.

It would give him an opportunity to test Naruto's loyalty to him.

…..

Tsunade gripped around the pink haired girl's neck tighter and smiled darkly at her attempts to dislodge the hands that threatened to kill her.

"T-tsunade s-sama…" she wheezed starting to feel limp under to loss of air. Tsunade rolled her eyes and lessened her grip and Sakura sucked in air greedily and groaned as the large intake of air jostled her broken ribs.

"Sakura-chan tell me the truth now, where is Naruto?" Tsunade said sweetly as if she wasn't strangling her ex-apprentice. Sakura sobbed out an I don't know and preceded to tell everything that happened that day.

….

Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and Chouji were coming back to Konaha from a mission to escort a foreign diplomat home. They were now packing up their camp and readying to resume their way home. Naruto was putting away his tent and packing his things into his back pack when he noticed something strange. All his friends where acting weird around him.

Every time he offered to help he was turned down and when he need help he was turned down more harshly. Well he expected it from Sakura and maybe Ino but not Chouji. Said food lover wouldn't even look at him, an backed away from quickly as if scared. But that's just silly Naruto wouldn't hurt him, ever.

Naruto sighed and shook his head and tried to offer his help to Sakura who turned to him slowly anger flashing in her green eyes.

" a-and couldn't take it anymore tsunade sama! him walking and talking around us as if he where normal!"

"what the hell are you talking about? There is nothing wrong with Naruto!" Tsunade hollered at the girl, fury burning in her veins. Sakura ignored the question and Kiba pain filled screams in the back round and resumed her story.

"Don't talk to me you monster!" Naruto stumbled back from her as if she smacked him Naruto looked at her confused and hurt.

"w-what? Saku-"

"don't say my name! disgusting bastard!" Naruto stood stock still and his chest clenched in pain. Did she find out Kyuubi? He cried out when a painfully took his shoulder and he was spun around to face a snarling Kiba.

"don't act so innocent FOX!" Naruto jerked away from him and ran off seeing Ino's disgusted face and Chouji's frightened one.

He had to get away from them! They knew! They knew!

...

"-and then he ran away crying like he was human, and we chased him until he fell down a hill filled with sharp rocks and debris . I didn't stick around after that the little fuck probably died, good riddance I'll sa-" she didn't finish before a chakra filled fist landed on her jaw, breaking it and knocking her out.

Tsunade dropped her carelessly on the ground and snapped her fingers. ANBU and Shizune appeared and the bowed awaited for their orders.

"take them back to their holding cells with a medic team. Make sure Sakura is healed last, then bring them back here." the ANBU nodded and disappeared with the rest of Naruto's team.

"Shizune meet me in my office with a bottle of sake." said woman nodded and left. Tsunade transported to her bathroom in the Hokage tower and stripped down to take a shower to clean the blood off her. She had to look presentable to meet with Naruto rescue team.

…

N: sorry this came after so long. Been so busy trying to get my internet back up. Thanks.

Much love,

N.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry people but I won't be updating in a while. I got a new beta and she's doing a complete overhaul on all my stories. So thank you all for reviewing and reading. Please keep checking my story statuses because kisses in the forest is the first that going to be updated, since it's my first story.**

Love you all!  
N.


	5. Chapter 5

N: okay people. I'm having some major problems in my life right now and I won't be able to put out the newer versions on my stories for quite some time. One reason and most important I wont be able to update is because I'm about to be homeless for a while. I'm staying at my brother's place at the moment and they are not allowed to have so many people at the apartment.

At least that's what I was told *rolls eyes*

And I'm going to have to go to a shelter or a hotel until my mom and I get our new apartment.

Thank you all for reviewing and giving me support when I need it.

Love you all!


End file.
